neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Douglas Blake
Douglas Blake was a minor character in Neighbours in 1985 and 1986. He set his sights on Helen Daniels with plans to fleece her. Douglas was played by James Condon, the real life husband of Anne Haddy who played Helen. Biography Backstory 1985, 1986 In September 1985 Douglas Blake was impressed by Helen Daniels artwork. They got chatting. They then started dating. Max Ramsay said he knew Douglas and that he already had another wife. Jim Robinson was suspicious of Douglas. Helen and Douglas started making wedding plans. Douglas says that he is going to buy a cottage for them both, but just before the wedding Douglas tells Helen that the sale on his house had fallen through and he could not purchase the cottage. Jim suggests that he lends the $50'000 money to Douglas until his house is sold, Helen is unsure, but Douglas talk her round. In early November 1985, Jim gives the money to Douglas, but days after the documents are apparently drawn up, Douglas disappears. Jim breaks the news to Helen, who is furious that Douglas had broken her heart and left the family with financial problems. In January 1986, Helen wanted to get revenge on Douglas so she visited Burt Rawlings, who was a private detective. She even showed him a drawing of Douglas. Douglas was traced as staying at a hotel in the city. Helen got her friend Madge Mitchell to check into the hotel and start chatting up Douglas. Madge and Helen wanted to get Jim's money back for him. Madge and Helen phoned each other to keep updates. Madge wanted to sell 10 diamonds to Douglas for $50'000. Douglas fell for the con, not knowing the diamonds were fake, they were 100% glass. Madge phoned Helen to say Douglas was one fish who didn't get away. At a park Douglas swapped the cash for the "diamonds". Helen was stood in the trees nearby watching. As Douglas walked off, he saw Helen, and he was surprised to see her there. She told him he had been set up, the diamonds are fake and he just paid $50'000 for 10 pieces of glass, which were worthless. Douglas then walked off, never to be seen again by Helen. She could finally move on with her life and get him out of her mind forever. Douglas never showed his face in Erinsborough again. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown Full Name: Douglas Blake Family Siblings Amanda Blake Appearances '1985 ' *Episode 132 - 17 September 1985 *Episode 133 - 18 September 1985 *Episode 134 - 19 September 1985 *Episode 137 - 24 September 1985 *Episode 140 - 27 September 1985 *Episode 141 - 30 September 1985 *Episode 145 - 4 October 1985 *Episode 149 - 10 October 1985 *Episode 150 - 11 October 1985 *Episode 151 - 14 October 1985 *Episode 152 - 15 October 1985 *Episode 153 - 16 October 1985 *Episode 154 - 17 October 1985 *Episode 158 - 23 October 1985 *Episode 159 - 24 October 1985 *Episode 162 - 29 October 1985 *Episode 163 - 30 October 1985 *Episode 165 - 1 November 1985 '1986 ' *Episode 182 - 4 February 1986 *Episode 184 - 6 February 1986 *Episode 185 - 7 February 1986 *Episode 187 - 11 February 1986 *Episode 188 - 12 February 1986 *Episode 190 - 14 February 1986 *Episode 191 - 17 February 1986 *Episode 192 - 18 February 1986 Gallery Episode132-12.png Episode132-13.png Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:1985 minor characters. Category:1986 minor characters. Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:Con artists Category:Births circa 1920. Category:Blake Family Category:Memorable guest characters